Finally
by CreativeHeart
Summary: Katherine Beckett comes to Richard Castles doorstep with questions. Now it was her turn to take notes...
1. Chapter 1

ANOTHER of my Castle fanfics. I love writing Kate and Rick together, so this is yet another romance. Hope you like!  
Disclaimer: I dont own any of the characters. If I did, that would be awesome, but I dont, so please dont sue! *Ducks with hands up*  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

Richard Castle was surprised when he opened the door to the face of Katherine Beckett. He smiled, and she smiled back slightly. He the noticed what she was wearing: a short-layered denim skirt, red sandals, and a lipstick red top that showed off much cleavage.

"Ca-Rick, are you here by yourself?" Kate asked curiously, nervously twirling her hair in her fingers.

"Yeah, I am. Martha is at one of her parties as usual, and Alexis is at a friends for now. Would you like to come in?"

"Yeah, if I can thanks" Kate said, calming slightly at the laid-back look of him. Button down top untucked from denim jeans, hair slightly tussled, and barefoot. He opened the door more and let her in, closing the door behind her.

"Care for a drink?" he asked, placing a hand lightly on her shoulder. Her heart raced slightly at the spark emitted from his touch.

"Uh, no thanks. I just want to ask you some questions, if you'll let me" Rick nodded and sat on the couch, giving his full attention to her. She stood in front of the coffee table, pacing back and forth.

"Alright, I will try and answer any question you give" he said, after watching her for a small period and growing wary.

"Okay…Do I ever cross your mind?"

Rick thought about his answer. "No"

Kate's heart gave a small jolt, but she tried to ignore it and kept going.

"Do you like me?"

He really thought about this one, and took it in his own understanding. "No"

Her heart started pounding in her ears, and her breathing increased. _I knew I should not have done this._

"Would you cry if I left?"

_I havent cried in a while_, he thought, before answering, "Nope"

_Just speed through the questions so he gets the message, then leave._

"Do you want me?"

_Why questions about her and me? _"No"

"Choose one of these- me or your life?"

"My life"

Kate's heart smashed, and she almost broke down in front of him. She always thought it was the dumbest thing to enter her mind, doing this.

"Alright, I'm just going to let myself out. Forget this happened" Kate said, her voice shaky. She walked to the door and put her hand on the doorknob, breathing deeply. Rick put his hands on her shoulders from behind and turned her around.

"The reason you never cross my mind is because you're always on my mind"

_What is he on about?_

"The reason why I don't like you is because I love you"

_He must be messing with me, another one of his smirky jokes._

"The reason I don't want you is because I need you"

_Yeah, definitely one of his jokes. _"No, this isn't funny…"

"The reason I chose my life is because you are my life, Kate. I can't stand being apart from you"

"No, Castle. You can't force yourself to feel like I do"

Castle bent down and looked straight into her eyes. "I'm not forcing myself. I already did like you immensely, and I was not going to tell you because I thought you did not feel that way. I can tell you are special, different from my other wives. I love you, Detective Katherine Beckett," he said softly before pressing his lips to hers.

Kate's whole world seemed to freeze, then she felt her knees giving way and she slipped to the ground. Rick came down with her, kissing her like it was his last day to live. He placed his forearms on either side of her and continued to kiss her, supporting his weight on his elbows. She was now fully lying down on the carpet, and her heart was slowly getting used to the racing.

Rick came up for breath, and could feel her heart pulsing as hard as him. "Too much? I'm really sorry" he apologized, sitting up.

"Rick…" Kate started, running a hand down her face and letting her fingers linger at her lips.

"I'm really sorry. I thought it was too much-"

"-Richard Castle, can you shut up for a second?" Kate demanded her voice fiery with passion. He shut his mouth and looked down into her eyes.

"It wasn't too much; I want more. And, you are an amazing kisser" Kate said, a slight smile touching her lips.

"Why thankyou. Other girls have said so" he smirked, his usually quirky attitude coming back. Beckett rolled her eyes and pulled him back for more kisses. After around a minute, Alexis walked through the door, but neither noticed.

"Dad, please don't make out at the door; it really dampens my mood. Wait…is that Kate?" Alexis lulled over her words, letting them flow smoothly out of her mouth. Rick leaned up on his elbows and looked up at his daughter.

"Yes, this is Detective Beckett, and it's my house, so I can make out where I like. How was Claire's?" he decided to get up, and helped Beckett up on his way. She clung to his chest, hugging him and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Claire's was alright. Hey Kate" Alexis waved, and Beckett waved back, smiling. To Alexis, Kate looked quite tired.

"Alexis, manners" Castle said, but Beckett put a finger on his lips.

"She can call me Kate. As long as she doesn't call me Katherine, I'm alright with it," Detective said, smiling up at him. He shrugged, looking down at her. To him, she looked tired as well.

"Bedtime, kiddo, you got school in the morning" Rick announced, breaking away from Beckett and kissing his daughter on the head. She accepted a hug from Kate and said her farewells before heading off to bed. It was just the two of them now, in the famous authors lounge room.

"Come into a more private room, Katie" Rick almost sang, taking her hand. They proceeded into a room that was vaguely familiar to Kate. She remembered Castle reading from a Derek Storm novel here.

"I have been here before; you read to me"

"Great memory, honey" Rick slipped out, and Kate whipped around.

"Please, anything BUT honey," she said, walking over to the desk and sitting down in the chair. It was too comfortable for anyone's own good, and she was almost asleep within seconds. She felt his presence near her, so she opened her eyes.

"Tired, Katie?" Castle asked, sitting on the desk in front of her.

"Yeah, and really cold. These clothes were a bad idea," she admitted, sitting up.

"I think the clothes look gorgeous on you, and are very revealing" Rick smirked, placing his hands on the arms of the chair and kissing her. She giggled and kissed him back eagerly, until she had to stop to yawn.

"You need to sleep, my darling," Castle observed, getting up from his seat on the desk. Kate groaned. "I don't want to go home though," she said after yawning again.

"Who said you have to go home? Just sleep here with me" he helped her up and picked her up, sitting her on his hip like a child.

"Are you sure? Isn't it a little fast?"

"Safety first, little Katie"

"You call me little again, and this is the last time you will be touching me, or anyone," Kate whispered into his ear before roaming down his neck with kisses.

He entered his bedroom and placed her down with the light off. He took off his jeans and slipped under the covers behind her, sitting up and hugging her from behind.

"Castle, there's a problem" Beckett said, turning to face him.

"What is it?"

"I-I can't…please don't mention this to anyone, and don't laugh"

"I won't mention a word. What is it you can't do?"

"Uh… I can't sleep with out my teddy bear" Kate stuttered, her vulnerable and childish side shining through.

"Hey, I will be your teddy bear. And I think this makes you even cuter" Rick said, smiling and running a hand down her cheek.

"I have to warn you now though; if I start making out with you or feeling you up, I don't not do that to Creasy Bear. It's just that you are here and my dreams…" Kate trailed off, trailing a finger down his chest.

"I understand" he chuckled as he watched her finger.

"I suppose we should sleep, then" she said, waking him from his trance. He nodded and snuggled under the covers, and Detective Beckett followed suit. He lay on his back and she lay on her stomach, and Richard Castle instantly fell asleep. Beckett draped a leg over both of his, lay her head on his chest, and fell asleep.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. It took me a while to upload this, because, the truth is, i totally forgot! I have been working on other chapters for this story, and since then, totally abandoned the first chapter.  
Reviews are always helpful, and keep me motivated. Like fuel to a car, I guess. Please review!  
As Always  
Abbey  
xx


	2. Chapter 2

So, this is the second chapter. I really hope you enjoy it, and please review! Love reading what you think!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Richard Castle woke up with a beautiful woman asleep on his chest, her leg draped over his. He sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She woke slowly and looked up at him, smiling.

"Good morning, handsome" Kate Beckett said, sitting up on his chest before leaning down and kissing him.

"Morning, gorgeous. I don't mean to alarm you, but we have like half an hour to get to work, and it takes about twenty minutes from here" Rick said back, placing his hands on hers. She jumped up and got off him, helping him up.

"Get dressed quickly then!" Kate said, helping him. He was ready in a matter of minutes, and asked her a question.

"What are you going to do? I mean, you could go to work like that, but I wouldn't recommend it" Rick joked, drawing hearts with his fingers onto her bare stomach. She started to giggle, the touch tickling her skin. He started poking her sides and tickling her until they came face to face, and it became really intense. Rick broke it by kissing her, and they spent the next few minutes kissing each other.

"K-Ka….Kate…" Castle stumbled, attempting to speak with her greedily teasing his lips.

"Kate….wo….wor…work" as soon as he said this she stopped kissing him and laughed. "Totally forgot. Im really sorry, we are going to be late.I will just pick up some stuff from my house and change at the Precinct" she said as she followed him to the door.

XxXxXx　

They arrived at Kates apartment within a few minutes,and went inside. She let Richard roam around the house so she could get some clothes, her badge, her gun, and her jewellery. She came back out and led him to the front door after she found him in her underwear drawer, scolding him lightly.

"Do you always peek into peoples private drawers?" she asked when she found him. He turned around slowly, holding some fluffy handcuffs. "Very naughty. Didn't know you had it in you, detective"

"I have real handcuffs, if you want to try them" she threatened, pulling him out by his arm. They were back in her car and in the parking lot in the next five minutes, and they rode the elevator together up to the 12th Precinct, arguing about the fluffy handcuffs.

"You have used them? With who?" Richard was yelling when they stepped out of the elevator. Ryan and Esposito looked up, and saw Rick sporting black, fluffy handcuffs, and Kate in a very revealing outfit.

"I used them twice, and they were two different people, Castle. Just drop it" she concluded, giving him a death stare. He shut up immediately and quickly joined the other Detectives as Kate put down some things on her desk. She turned around and walked past the men on her way to the bathroom to change, and noticed their expressions.

"Put your eyes back into your heads, boys" she said, walking past barefoot with clothes in her arms. They watched her go before Ryan and Esposito turned to face Castle, milking him on the clothes and cuffs.

"Why such revealing clothes?" Ryan asked, bewildered.

"She was with a guy last night, and this morning, I found these cuffs in her car" he partly lied, but enjoyed the attention.

"Do you know how it went?" Esposito asked, sitting on the edge of a desk. He was joined by Ryan, and they both looked on incredulously.

"It went well, apparently. They are seeing each other tonight, too" he said, his heart increasing a little at the thought of seeing Kate again and exploring more about her.

"So, was she desperate? Because it was almost like she wasn't even wearing any clothes" Ryan said, his eyes shining.

"She said she has been friends with this guy for a while now, with a massive crush on him, but has done nothing about it. Last night, she told him how she felt and she spent the night with him. She said no sex though; which I don't see possible. She was almost too hard to resist with those clothes on" Now it was Castles turn to let his eyes shine.

"Shes coming" Esposito warned, and the three boys scattered away. Rick sat in Becketts chair and put his feet up on her desk, knowing she might let him off lighter than usual because of last night. She walked up to him and sat on her desk, not the least bit bothered by him now.

"I left my shoes at your house purposely, so now I have to come over tonight. I will see you around seven?" she whispered, running a hand thorugh her hair to neaten it.

"Oh, Martha and Alexis will be there. Is that alright?" he whispered back, leaning closer to her.

"What did you think we were going to do? Have sex in your lounge room?"

Rick paused. "No. If we ever feel the need to make out or anything, theres a guest room upstairs with a lock on the door"

"Perfect. See you at seven then" she said, before turning away and going over to Ryan and Esposito.

"Is it possible for you to not mention anything Castle said to anyone?"

"If you answer some questions"Esposito said.

"What did he tell you?" Kate said, glancing back at Rick himself, who was on her computer typing.

"He said you were with him last night; all night" Ryan lied, watching her reaction. Beckett froze, mouth open, before storming over to Rick and throwing his legs off her table.

"Why did you tell them I was with you last night?"she almost yelled.

"I didnt; I sware. I would never tell anyone about us, especially not them!" he whispered into her ear, standing up to do so.

"You better not mention anything to anyone, or I sware, we are over" she pushed him back into her seat before walking back to Ryan.

"He didnt say that. Please dont lie about those things; you really scared me" she said, giving his shoulder a little swat.

"Who were you with last night, then?" Esposito asked, coming up to her. She said the first name that popped into her head.

"Derrick" _Oops, I think I gave us away._

"Derrick? Thats a little creepy, seeing as thats one of Castles characters" Luckily, Ryan hadnt caught on.

"Yeah, got any remarks from Castle?" Esposito hadnt seemed to catch on either.

"No remarks from Castle, and it is a little creepy. He is really nice though"

Rick heard what she had said and smiled. She really liked him, and he loved her back. Wait, did he love her?

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
I hope you liked it! sorry it took me a while to update, i was just really busy!

Special thankyou to thecastlefan on Castles Capers for giving me that extra push!

Abbey  
xxx


End file.
